Tracing Dreams
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: This world didn't make a sense but it was gentle and kind.
1. Tracing

Trafalgar Law woke up in disorientation.

He clutched his head with a groan.

What happened? Did he drink too much last night? Where's this? A hotel? He was pretty sure that he headed straight to his room in the Polar Tang after that party.

There was a knock on the door before it opened with a creaking sound.

"Oh, you are awake?"

Law widened his eyes and he scrambled from the bed to put a distance between him and the person standing by the door. Where's Kikoku? His hands searched for something, anything that can be used as a weapon to defend himself from this monster.

Blood was pounding behind his ears. Adrenaline running high. Fuck the hangover.

Donquixote fucking Doflamingo was standing right in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. What the fuck happened last night? Was he captured? What about Bepo and the rest? Were they still alive?

Doflamingo frowned. "Grab your shirt and come down for breakfast. It is getting cold."

And he left just like that.

What in the actual fuck?

"ROOM!"

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

Was this place made out of the Seastone entirely or something? He felt sick.

"Law! What are you doing? Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold." A familiar voice shouted over.

That wasn't Doflamingo's voice.

But he knew that voice.

No matter how many years passed by, he would still remember. He would always remember that person's voice.

Law ran, almost tripping himself in his own hastiness.

This was impossible. It couldn't be true. No way. Was he dreaming?

A lone tear unconsciously fell and wet his cheek when his eyes landed on the person standing near the kitchen's table.

"Cora-san..."

"Law? What happened? You are crying. Did you have a nightmare?" Corazon asked gently in concern.

"Cora-san, you are here. You are alive. Are you- You are- Tell me you are real! Please." Law whispered desperately.

"Wha- of course, I am real. I am here. I am alive. Did you have a nightmare about me dying or something?"

"Makes sense. He looks as if he has just seen a ghost." Doflamingo commented offhandedly while looking at him funnily.

"This is why I told you not to come home with blood splattered on your shirt, Doffy. It has a bad effect on Law's mind."

"You are blaming me?!" Doflamingo cried out in an offended manner.

Rosinante gave his brother a duh look.

"You are dead. Doflamingo killed you. How are you still alive?"

The Donquixote brothers whipped their head towards him.

"WHAT?" They asked outrageously at the exact same time.

And his mouth ran off before he could stop himself, overwhelmed by the moment. He blurted out everything.

Doflamingo and Corazon were both speechless by the end of it.

"That's sick. What the hell kind of a fucked up shitty dream is that? Damn, kid. Your imagination is crazy." Doflamingo conceded in astonishment.

"First, I'd never kill this guy as much as he annoys me. He is my brother and we are soulmates. Second, we are mafia. Why the hell would we be a pirate? Third, devil fruit, really? There is no way that kind of bullshit exists. The world would be at war to obtain them." The Heavenly Demon of the mafia world ranted off.

Law looked a bit lost. Feeling like a helpless little kid all over again.

"Law. That's just a dream. Do you remember us? How we met? Why you live with us now?"

Law shook his head.

"You were a prostitute and you tried to seduce me. It worked. So here we are." Doflamingo said with a leer that was accompanied by a mocking grin.

Law turned an incredulous look to Doflamingo. No way. Absolutely no way. He turned a pleading look to Corazon.

Corazon glared at Doflamingo. He slapped his brother upside the head indignantly.

"No, Law. You were a really brilliant kid. Doffy was shot in the work and you stumbled upon him bleeding all over on the street. You saved his life by giving him the proper first aid. It was amazing." Corazon told him softly and Law released a sigh in relief.

Wait, what? He saved that bastard's life? What the heck kind of twisted alternate universe was this?

Wait a damn minute.

"You owe me." Law said smugly to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo grumbled and muttered something foul incoherently but he didn't deny it.

"Let's get your head checked up tomorrow. For now, eat your breakfast and wear a shirt. You will catch a cold." Corazon said while turning up the heater.

Oh. Right. He still had not wear his shirt.

Later on that day, he would find out that the reason they didn't immediately check his head today was apparently because today was his important day. He would finally go on a date with his soulmate. Yeah, apparently soulmate was a thing here.

When he was told he was being weird today a little too many times, he snapped and started ranting off. Well, excuse him, yesterday, the technologies were not this advanced. Yesterday, Cora-san was still dead and Doflamingo was still his archenemy that he must kill at all costs. Yesterday, he was still a Supernova pirate captain with a devil fruit power that earned him the epithet of Surgeon of Death en routed to Sabaody with his crew. Yesterday, Monkey D. Luffy was still a rival pirate captain that he got his eyes on and not a high school kid who was apparently his damn soulmate in this universe.

Luffy was quiet for a moment before he looked him dead serious in the eyes.

"I found One Piece in Raftel. I was the pirate king." He said like it was a fact.

Then, all the seriousness was gone from his voice and he went back to a cheerful kid again. "But I like it more here! Ace is alive and you are my soulmate." Luffy said with a laugh and he continued to walk, ignoring Law who was frozen on the spot.

"Wait! What do you mean by that, Mugiwara-ya?!" Law cried out and started to chase after him.


	2. Dreams

"Good morning, Law."

A hand ruffled his hair softly and he swiftly swatted it which earned a laugh from the owner of the hand.

"Good morning to you too, Cora-san." Trafalgar Law said sleepily, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"Staying up all night again?" Donquixote Doflamingo suddenly leaned in his personal space and Law tensed up, still not used to it. Doflamingo only put a mug of hot coffee in front of him and patted his shoulder. He definitely won't drink that thing no matter how much he needed caffeine in his blood right now.

"Don't do it too much." The Heavenly Demon of the mafia world advised him shortly.

It still felt weird. Donquixote Doflamingo used to be his archenemy but they lived under the same roof now.

Cora-san suddenly tripped himself over a thin air. His hand immediately shot out to grab him but Doflamingo was there to catch his brother.

"Be careful." Doflamingo said nonchalantly, apparently already too used to his brother's antic.

If this world was just a dream, he never wanted to wake up. This world was strange but nice.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh. That must be him." Cora-san hurried to open the door.

Trafalgar Law blinked his eyes slowly when the door opened and Eustass Kid stood on the other side of it.

"Eustass-ya?"

"This guy said that you are not allowed to drive until the result of your test comes out so I am here to pick you up." The man said gruffly while pointing his thumb at Rosinante.

"I am sorry we can't drive you there, Law. Work comes up and we probably won't make it in time so I called him." Corazon said with a bashful smile.

"Go and have fun, you brats." Doflamingo said with his usual grin while making a shooing motion with his hand.

Law immediately felt a strong urge to flip him off.

"Drive safely." Corazon said with a wave of his hand.

Then, he was ushered to sit inside a metal box thing with glasses.

Eustass Kid frowned at him.

"Your seatbelt."

Seatbelt? What?

He jerked back in surprise when the man suddenly entered his personal space and reached out with his hand to grab something and pulled it across him, snapping it into a place.

Seatbelt was apparently an elastic rope that he must wear inside this thing.

"So, did you hit your head or something?" Kid asked in a rough tone.

"I don't remember." Law answered truthfully. It was also the safest kind of answer.

Eustass Kid was a rival pirate captain, holding the highest bounty out of all the Supernova captains, infamous for the damages and casualties that he inflicted on the civilians. He was bloodthirsty and merciless.

The man sitting beside him, eyes forward and hands on a wheel, looked like an awkward guy, not a single bit like a merciless and bloodthirsty pirate at all.

"Where are we going?" Law asked calmly.

Kid raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Your house." He answered offhandedly.

Law glanced behind him. There was a bouquet of fresh flowers lying on the seat behind him.

Queen of the Night.

His favorite flower.

It was also Lammy's favorite flower.

"Do you think she will like it?"

Who?

They stopped in front of a house. Kid smoothen the collar of his shirt and combed his spiky red hair with his hand.

He looked nervous. The image didn't suit him at all. He was supposed to be a brash and confident man.

"Shit. Do I look okay?"

Then, there was a loud dinging sound coming from Kid's pocket. He took out a small, rectangular-shaped thing with a bright screen.

"Double shit. She is coming out. Fuck. I am not ready."

The younger man took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay. I am ready. Let's do this."

Kid opened his door and took out the bouquet of flowers with him. He kindly helped Law to open his door and they stood in front of the house.

The door opened a second later and Trafalgar Law found himself running to the person who just opened the door.

He hugged her tightly to make sure that she was real. He wanted to make sure that she was really there. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't just hallucinating her.

He didn't let go, afraid that she would suddenly disappear before his eyes.

She looked older but there was no mistake. It was her. It was really her.

Of course. How could he be so stupid? If Cora-san was alive in this world, there was a possibility of his sister being alive. There was also a possibility that both of his parents were still alive here.

He clenched his teeth tightly, not allowing a single sound to come out from his mouth.

She gently hugged him back and he trembled in her hold.

"Big Brother, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked him softly, rubbing a comforting circle on his back.

There was a flash of camera and he looked up. The sight that greeted him immediately made his reddened eyes teared up again.

"Well, look at that, dear. Our son is really the sweetest big brother in the world." His father stood there with a grin, a camera in his hand.

"Law. I know that you rarely have time to visit because of your busy work and you really miss your sister but today is her birthday. Shouldn't we let her soulmate to give her a hug first?" His mother stood beside his father with her kind smile, arms crossed loosely over her arms.

This world didn't make a sense but it was gentle and kind.

Trafalgar Law felt happy, surrounded by the people that he once lost to the greediness of the royalties and the corruption in the government.

Then, he realized something and turned around.

"You are my sister's soulmate?!" He asked outrageously, finger pointing rudely to Kid.

"But you know that already…" Eustass Kid said in confusion.

"Big Brother! Be nice to my soulmate!" Lammy said sternly with both of her hands on her hips.

"We are going to have a nice and long talk, Eustass-ya. From one man to another." Law promised darkly.

It was a weird world. It was also a happy world.


End file.
